Into the Breach
by Melody Jade
Summary: Qui-Gon survived the duel with Maul but is gravely wounded and in a coma. Obi-Wan is left to champion for Anakin's fate before the council himself. Gen, AU, Obi and Ani bonding.


**Into the Breach**

Summary: Qui-Gon survived the duel with Maul but is gravely wounded and in a coma. Obi-Wan is left to champion for Anakin's fate before the council himself. Gen, AU, Obi and Ani bonding.

A/N: This is my first published story ever! Have been a fan of Star Wars, particularly the character of Obi-Wan Kenobi, for ages now, but a recent review of canon made me want fix-it fics. Specifically, I wanted to explore how Obi-Wan and Anakin's bond might develop if Qui-Gon had never died, thus never extracting a promise from Obi-Wan about Anakin. How might things be different if Obi-Wan fought for Anakin not out of duty, but out of choice? So here's my own contribution to the vast collection of TPM AUs. Hope you enjoy it, and please review thanks!

* * *

In a small conference room within the Theed Royal Palace in Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt before Master Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. All around him, the twelve members of the Jedi High Council stood in a ring with their lightsabers ignited and held pointed to the ground. All was silent save for the steady hum of the lightsabers and Obi-Wan's pounding heart.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic." As he intoned the ceremonial words, Master Yoda severed Obi-Wan's Padawan braid with his lightsaber in one quick, precise motion. "Take up your lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight." As Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, twelve other lightsabers raised in salute to him.

Looking around him at the smiling Jedi Masters gathered around him, Obi-Wan felt overwhelmed as he accepted his Padawan braid from a beaming Master Yoda. This was the moment he had spent his entire apprenticeship working towards, and yet, it was bittersweet.

* * *

_Trapped behind the laser shield, Obi-Wan could only watch helplessly as his Master, his beloved mentor, was impaled on the lightsaber blade of the tattooed Zabrak. As Qui-Gon sank to the ground, Obi-Wan roared in mindless grief and fury. As soon as the laser shields deactivated, he attacked the Zabrak, putting all the power he had within him in every stroke. Their blades clashed together again as they tried to get through their opponent's defense. Obi-Wan finally managed to take advantage of a weak spot in the Zabrak's defense and moved to disable one of his blades. Undeterred, his opponent continued on with his remaining blade as they countered and parried blades through the walkway. As their lightsabers engaged, Obi-Wan felt rage as he looked into yellow taunting eyes. The Dark side of the Force danced around in the periphery of his mind, enticing him to give in and gain more power than he can ever imagine. _'Obi-Wan… no… Release your emotions Padawan… The Dark side is not the way.' _He heard his Master's words through the tattered remains of their bond, torn with pain and desperation.. Thrown at how close he came to the Dark side, Obi-Wan lost his focus, and in that one moment, the Zabrak Force-pushed him over the pit. _

_Reacting instinctively, Obi-Wan grabbed hold of a protrusion on the wall even as his lightsaber was kicked down the pit. He felt the cold amusement of the Zabrak as he swept his red blade around, clearly relishing the chance to finish him off slowly. Knowing this to be his last chance, Obi-Wan struggled to release his emotions. _'There is no emotion, there is peace,' _he chanted in his mind as he let go of his rage, his fury. Finding himself anchored firmly in the Light again, he looked up at his opponent, and spied Qui-Gon's lightsaber on the floor beside his prone form. _'This ends now,'_ he thought, and leapt up of the pit in a Force-enhanced jump, calling his Master's lightsaber to his hand simultaneously. Somersaulting over the Zabrak's head, he ignited the lightsaber and in one move, sliced the blade cleanly through him before the Zabrak could even react. _

_Wasting no more time, he rushed to Qui-Gon's side. "Master! Hang on Master, I will get help!" _

"_Obi-Wan..," his Master rasped, "You must…" _

"_Don't speak, Master, save your energy!" _

_Gathering the power of the Light side of the Force around him, Obi-Wan poured healing energy into his Master's wound, which was thankfully cauterized with the heat of the lightsaber blade so he didn't bleed, but his organs were still severely damaged. "Please Master, you can't die... Please don't leave me…"_

* * *

"Proud of you, your Master is. Angry to miss this, he will be. But congratulate you, he will, when he recovers."

Drawn from his thoughts of Qui-Gon, who was still lying in a coma in the Palace's medical wing, Obi-Wan gave a watery smile to Master Yoda, who was looking at him with unmistakable pride in his eyes. "I don't understand though… I didn't take my Trials Master. How then…?"

"Trials, you did take. Passed, you did. All of them." Master Yoda smiled kindly at him. _Always with the cryptic statements_, Obi-Wan mused.

Taking pity on his confusion, Master Mace Windu explained "In your recent battle you showed great courage and skill. That served as your Trials. In letting go of your dark emotions and continuing on even after your Master was wounded, you have mastered the Trail of Flesh. And finally, in encountering, and rejecting, the Dark side of the Force, you have overcome and passed the Trail of Spirit. In your duel against the Zabrak you have demonstrated both your strength in the Force, and your commitment to the Light. You have more than earned this, Knight Kenobi. Congratulations."

Blushing slightly at the praise from the usually stern-faced Council Member, Obi-Wan bowed his head in humility. "I thank you, Masters of the Council, for the honor you have bestowed upon me. I will serve the Force and the Jedi for the rest of my days."

Laughing, Master Adi Gallia replied "You're welcome, Knight Kenobi, and congratulations. May the Force be with you always."

* * *

_He had poured all the Force energy he had into his Master, trying to heal the injuries the lightsaber blade caused, but he was no Healer, and all he could do was contain the worst of the damage as he sat there rocking his Master's unconscious body. Only the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps alerted him that the danger might not yet be over. Whipping around, ready for more battles, he was relieved to find familiar Naboo guards running towards him. _

"_Jedi Kenobi! What happened to Jedi Jinn? I will contact the Healers immediately Sir! They will be ready when we bring him there." _

_Nodding, Obi-Wan reluctantly relinquished the hold on his Master, readying himself to join the battle once again. "Where's the Queen? Where do they need me?" _

"_Don't worry, Jedi Kenobi! The droid army has been deactivated. The droid control ship was destroyed by that Skywalker kid!" Obi-Wan's exclamation of surprise was lost in the flurry of activity as they moved quickly to the medical wing with his Master's body._

* * *

After another round of congratulations – Force, he had never felt such goodwill from the Council before – Obi-Wan stood at the centre of the room, surrounded by the Council masters in a circle around him as he reported on the aftermath of the Battle of Naboo. He also described Anakin Skywalker's exploits in space.

"Somehow he found himself involved in the battle in space against the droid control ship, Masters. He found his way into the command ship, _accidentally_ he said, and destroyed it by disabling the sensors and the ship's engines, which deactivated the droid army down on Naboo. Without him, the causalities will be plenty." _Accidentally_ _my ass_, Obi-Wan thought behind his shields.

"We thank you for your detailed report, Knight Kenobi," Master Windu said. "We know it has been a trying few days for you, you are now free to take your rest. May the Force be with you."

Knowing he was dismissed, Obi-Wan dipped his head in acknowledgement but remained where he was. He had one last question of the Council.

"And what of young Anakin Skywalker, Masters?"

Looking at him strangely, for just days ago he had been ignoring the young boy, Master Depa Billaba replied, "Nothing has changed, Knight Kenobi. We stand firm on our decision, he will not be trained."

* * *

_Sitting in the waiting room of the medical wing, Obi-Wan waited as the Healers inside fought to salvage his Master's wounds. He had wanted to help with the recovery efforts outside, be of some use, but one look at him and the Healers had all but ordered him to sit and rest, and the guards have complied, standing in front of all exits. If he hadn't been so worried about Qui-Gon, he would have been amused at the ridiculous thought that he was actually being guarded from helping outside. _

_After contacting the Jedi Council and updating them on the events that had transpired, he had nothing to do but wait. He had no idea how long he sat there from, but suddenly he heard a commotion outside, and Anakin rushed in, skidding to a stop in front of Obi-Wan. _

"_Jedi Kenobi?" He asked frantically. "Where is Mister Qui-Gon!? They said he is hurt bad! It can't be, right? He is a Jedi Master! Jedi don't get hurt! You're supposed to be invincible!"_

_Staring mutely at Anakin, Obi-Wan could only shake his head. "Anakin.. I'm so sorry. He was.. wounded badly.. They're in there trying to.. to.." Choking off his words, he struggled to regain control over himself. Looking away for a while to find his equilibrium, he was startled when Anakin ran the remaining distance into his arms, clutching him and crying. "No… You Jedi are supposed to be invincible. He can't die.. He won't!"_

_Clutching just as tightly to Anakin, Obi-Wan tried to soothe a hysterical Anakin as they waited for news on the status of the only father figure they both had ever known._

* * *

He was sure his mouth gaped open for a few seconds before he finally managed to shut it and reigned in his shock, hiding it behind his shields. After everything Anakin had done, they're still refusing his training?

"Masters? But.."

"He is too old to join the Jedi Order," Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi explained.

Shaking his head slowly, Master Yoda continued, "Clouded his future is. Dangerous the boy might be."

"But… He is the Chosen One! Qui-Gon said so.. He will bring balance to the Force." Obi-Wan urged them to reconsider.

Master Windu sat up and leaned forward in his seat. "For someone whose favorite saying is to 'keep your focus on the here and now', Qui-Gon places too much faith in the old prophecies. We do not know if the prophecy is real, neither can we be certain that this boy is truly the Chosen One."

"You opposed the training of the boy too when he was first brought to our attention, did you not? Why the sudden reversal now?" Master Yarael Poof enquired.

* * *

_The gentle hum of the machines and the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor were the only sounds in the medical ward, as Obi-Wan and Anakin kept their silent vigil by Qui-Gon's side. His wounds are severe, but thankfully due to Obi-Wan's attempt at Force healing as well as prompt medical condition, he will pull through. The damage done on his organs were extensive though, so for now, he remained in a coma. _

_As a Jedi, Obi-Wan was used to lack of sleep. Some days, he was sure he remained standing on adrenaline and by virtue of the Force itself. Anakin, though, did not have such training and had gone through a very exciting day. He was drifting off to sleep but fighting against it though, worry for Qui-Gon's condition warring against the exhaustion of his body and mind. Looking at him as he continually nodded before suddenly jerking, Obi-Wan felt for him. _'He is just a child..'_ he thought silently to himself._

"_Hey Anakin.. Come here…," Obi-Wan beckoned to him. _

_Reluctantly leaving his seat on the hard chair beside Qui-Gon's bed, Anakin moved to the small couch Obi-Wan was occupying and settled in, leaning his head against the Jedi's shoulder and clutching him silently. Anakin's lips were trembling, he was fighting hard to keep tears from falling again after his outburst in the waiting room earlier. Obi-Wan knew he had to say something, to cheer him up somehow._

"_Remember what you said, Anakin? Jedi are invincible. And no Jedi is more invincible than Master Qui-Gon.. Trust me, I should know, being his apprentice for over ten years. And through it all I have been kidnapped, captured, shot at, kicked, drugged, and generally been tossed around, but Master Jinn had always emerged through every crisis unscathed, with his pristine hair still tied in a neat half-ponytail, not a single strand out of place."_

_Anakin giggled at the dig about Qui-Gon's hair. Twisting around, he curled up more around the young Jedi. Fighting off a huge yawn, he commented, "He seemed really concerned about his hair for a Jedi. He was always flipping it around, making sure it still looked neat..."_

_Obi-Wan laughed. So the young one had noticed too! "I know what you're talking about. He's really vain, isn't he? You should see the number of hair products we have in our quarters in the Temple. He's really protective about his hair too. One time we were fighting this gang of bounty hunters, we were getting scrapes everywhere, but then one of them nicked his hair, and Qui-Gon's expression... If looks could kill, that bounty hunter would have dropped dead on the spot."_

_Holding each other, Obi-Wan told Anakin stories about Qui-Gon as the boy slowly lost his battle with exhaustion and drifted off to sleep. Drained of all his energy, Obi-Wan slept too._

* * *

"I did oppose Anakin's training then, Master Poof, but that was before I had any idea about his abilities." Obi-Wan countered. "He shows a deep instinctive connection to the Force, Masters. The disabling of the droid control ship. That was no accident, and it was no mere luck either. The Force guided him."

"We know, we heard your report on what he did," one of the Masters replied.

"Then surely you must know that is no ordinary feat, for an untrained 9-year old! His connection to the Force is extraordinary, Chosen One or not, you cannot deny that." He could feel stirrings of disapproval around him as he continued.

"We cannot train every Force-sensitive. The boy will be sent to the Agri-corps, he will have a good life."

That startled Obi-Wan enough that he lost his decorum for a moment. "Masters, with all due respect, you cannot be serious. Even just knowing Anakin for a short while, I can safely inform you, he has no affinity for plants. This is preposterous."

"You will mind your position, Knight Kenobi!" Master Windu thundered.

Chastened, Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I beg your pardon, Masters.. I just don't understand why.."

"Control his emotions he cannot. Much fear I sense in him."

* * *

_They were woken later by an irate Healer and chased off into an adjacent ward with empty beds where tired from the day's events, they collapsed on the clean sheets and fell asleep again. Obi-Wan was in deep sleep when he was suddenly woken by a soft cry. His body still in danger mode, he twisted up, lightsaber already in his hand, before he realized that the cry came from a sleeping Anakin in the bed beside him, who was tossing and turning and sweating profusely._

_Getting to Anakin's side quickly, Obi-Wan called, "Anakin, Wake up! It's just a dream, you're on Naboo, wake up, kid. You're alright, you're safe."_

_Gasping, Anakin sat straight up in his bed, tears trailing unheeded down his face. Letting go of his dignity, Obi-Wan crawled into the bed with Anakin, holding him close and rocking him back and forth and whispering soothing words as Anakin struggled to regain control. Finally the sobs subsided and Anakin sniffled._

"_Do you want to talk about your dream, Anakin?" Obi-Wan ventured. "I have nightmares sometimes too, I find that it helps to talk about them."_

_For a moment, Anakin hesitated. But then, it was like a dam was released, and he confided everything to Obi-Wan. How he had been having strange dreams every night, as long as he can remember, of a terrible deformed face with yellow eyes laughing at him. How he dreamt of his mother's violent death without him at her side to protect her. How he was trapped in a metal coffin of his own making, unable to break free. How he dreamt of fire, of burning, of ash, of death. _

_He spoke about how scared he is, without his mother beside him, just him in a galaxy that's so much larger than he could ever imagine. He talked about his excitement at meeting the Jedi, but how the Council dashed his hopes of ever being a Jedi, of making his mother proud. He had felt so alone. Only Padme and Mister Qui-Gon had been nice to him so far, everyone else had been so unfriendly. Except Obi-Wan now. "You're nicer now. You weren't before. I thought you disliked me, like everyone else," Anakin hiccupped._

_Hugging him at his side, Obi-Wan could offer no words except, "I'm so sorry Anakin.." Because Anakin was right. He hadn't been friendly to the kid. None of them had been. Sending soothing waves of reassurance at Anakin through the Force, Obi-Wan held him until Anakin cried himself to sleep._

_Unknown to them both, it was this very night when a bond first shimmered into existence between them. It will only grow stronger with time._

* * *

Obi-Wan seethed internally. _Force, they cannot be saying what I'm hearing._ Was this how Qui-Gon felt all the time in front of the council? Obi-Wan had a new-found respect for his former Master now, and wished that the maverick Jedi was by his side now. He would know what to say.

Marshalling his thoughts, he replied, "Of course he is scared, Master Yoda. He is only 9 years old, we just took him away from his only family, who is still a slave in Tatooine, which if I may remind you is one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy! He feels alone now, and he is worried for his future, but instead of helping him feel at ease, you tell him that clouded, his future is. Trained, he must not be. Dangerous, he is. Because kill us all, a 9 year old boy will!" His voice had crescendoed into a near shout by the end of his rant.

"Knight Kenobi! You will stop this nonsense now!"

Obi-Wan slammed his mouth shut at the rare censure coming from the aloof Master Gallia. Looking around, he saw the entire Council looking at him in shock. The obedient Padawan Kenobi, who had always admonished his Master for disrespecting the Council and not following their orders, have suddenly morphed into his Master, the maverick Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, after being knighted. Of course they are shocked. He even gave a butchered imitation of Master Yoda's speech in front of the venerable Master himself and the Council, didn't he? Oh he certainly did. However, as shocked as he himself was over his outburst, he knew he had to push forward and make his case.

"You never gave him any compassion. Nor did I for the matter. None of us did, except for Master Qui-Gon. We were all aloof, believing ourselves to be so much better than him. You judged him even before you saw him, because you saw him as Qui-Gon's next pet project. The odds were stacked against him right from the start because of your prejudices, you never gave him a fair chance! Yes he is emotional, but don't you see everything else he is? Don't you see how much empathy he has, how bright he is, his resilience and courage? Or is the council to blind to see past their preformed opinions and their collective asses."

_Now I am really in for it_, some part of him thought hysterically, as he finally came to the end of his tirade and saw the thunderous expressions on every Council Members' faces.

* * *

_Things were better the next day. While there was no change in Qui-Gon's condition, it had at least not worsened, and the Healers were confident he will recover in time. The Council contacted Obi-Wan to let him know that they planned to all come to Naboo, so he didn't have to leave Qui-Gon's side to meet with the Council in the Temple. Padme, no, Queen Amidala, came by in the afternoon and thanked both Obi-Wan and Anakin for their help in eliminating the threat to Naboo. It amused everyone present how both Obi-Wan and Anakin kept deflecting the praise, saying that the other did more to rid the threat over Naboo._

_They were told in no uncertain terms to stop haunting the medical wing like ghosts, so they wandered around the city for a few hours. Everywhere they went, however, they were regarded as heroes, and they could not go anywhere without being thanked and hugged. Finally growing tired of having to continually reject gifts – _Jedi don't do marriages so please stop promising your daughters to me_, Obi-Wan pleaded silently – the two of them trudged back to the Palace. Finding a quiet spot in the Gardens, they sat together and talked. Anakin was a naturally curious boy and asked Obi-Wan about everything and anything, and Obi-Wan did his best to answer his questions._

_They talked, with no regard for time, stopping only long after the sun has set and the stars twinkled merrily at them from the night sky above them. _

* * *

"You overstepped your boundaries, young Kenobi," an incensed Master Windu whispered, his voice soft but as cold as ice, as hard as durasteel. "Maybe we made a mistake conferring Knighthood on you, if you have this little control over yourself. Maybe we made a mistake admitting you into the Jedi Order in the first place."

Well, he had already gone this far, so why not further? Obi-Wan mentally girded his loins. _Force, please forgive me for what I am about to do_, part of him screamed in terror.

"Are you threatening me with dismissal from the Order, Master? After I was the first Jedi in a millennium to fell a Sith? A Sith who, together with the Trade Federation, attacked Naboo in a confrontation that made Galactic headlines? What will the people say when they find out that the Jedi Council not only expelled a knight whose only crime was to speak his mind, but also refused to welcome a gifted young boy who is now a Hero of Naboo? The Galactic News will have a field day with this."

"Do I hear correctly? Are you actually blackmailing us, Kenobi?" Master Windu growled.

"Only if you're threatening me with expulsion, Master."

"We will not take this impudence anymore!'

"Anakin has to be trained, Masters! Why are you so blind?! This arrogance of the Council will doom the Jedi!"

"The Council will keep their own counsel, young Kenobi!"

"You have a lot of cheek, young one, thinking that you can lecture us!"

"Impudent little brat!"

"Know your place, Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Enough!' Master Yoda roared – a rare enough event that shocked everyone to silence. "Learnt much, you have, from your Master. Too much, if such behavior you subject us to."

Obi-Wan dipped his head in silent apology, but refused to back down. "I am sorry Master Yoda, I truly respect each and every one of you. However I strongly feel that, no, the Force tells me so, that the Council is making a mistake if they let Anakin go."

"Why so?" Yoda queried gently.

* * *

_The Council arrived a few days later. Obi-Wan left Anakin in the care of Queen Amidala, who insisted it to be no trouble at all. Anakin, being as smitten as he was, had been all too happy to follow her. _

_Obi-Wan met with Master Yoda in one of the rooms allocated for Jedi Council use during their stay in Naboo. He confessed everything to Master Yoda – his grief, his fury, his brush of the Dark side, his fear that he is now tainted. Through it all, Master Yoda listened patiently, with no judgment in his wise eyes. _

"_Worry, you should not, young one. Faced the Dark side you did, and rejected it soundly. Killed your enemy you did, but not for vengeance. No glory you derived from his death. No darkness exists in you, only light. Be at ease, Padawan."_

_He had not realized until then, how heavily his actions and emotions during the duel had weighed on him. With Master Yoda's words, he could finally let go and stopped blaming himself. Kneeling down, he thanked the little Master for his wisdom and advice._

"_Do you believe then, Master Yoda, that it was a Sith? They haven't been around in a millennium, I thought they were all gone."_

"_Returned, they have."_

"_What will happen in the future then?"_

"_The Dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future, it is. But prepared, we must be."_

* * *

Yoda's gentle query helped him regain his equilibrium and serenity. Releasing his emotions, he opened himself to the Force and drew from its strength. When he next spoke, he knew he speaks for the Will of the Force. He felt the very hand of the Force guiding his speech, and he is but the vessel of the Force.

"The Sith, Master Yoda. As you said earlier, they have returned. Dark times approach. You cannot dispute that Anakin is strong in the Force. Every Force-sensitive person on this planet can feel his presence. The Sith, too, must sense him. Especially now that Anakin's exploits are well known. If we don't accept him, he will be targeted by them Masters."

"Targeted by the Dark side, he still will be, even if a Jedi training he receives. Seen him in my visions, I have. Dangerous, it could be, if admitted into the Order he is."

"But weren't you the one who said that the Dark side clouds everything, Master? You feel fear too, Masters of the Council. You fear the Dark side. And it is now clouding your perceptions, influencing you, preventing you from seeing beyond your fears of it. Look past your prejudices, Masters. Light shines within him now, the brilliant innocence of the young. If we nurture him well, he will never lose that light. If we reject him, however, darkness will fester in him and we will be pushing him towards the Sith ourselves." Echoes of a confided nightmare flashed through his mind. "The Jedi will be destroyed. We will all burn. We will all die."

Obi-Wan was so tired. "Anakin is only a young boy. Don't judge him based on a future that may never come to pass, Masters. Judge him on who he is now."

"Hmmm," Master Yoda muttered, tapping his gimer stick on the hard floor. Bracing himself to look into the eyes of Master Yoda, Obi-Wan expected condemnation, but he saw only pride and weary understanding.

* * *

"_Are you sure you want to wait, Anakin? The council meeting might take a while. You might as well go keep Queen Amidala company, she promised to show you around the lakes didn't she?"_

"_What if the council is mean to you? They were mean to me after all. I want to be here for you, Obi-Wan."_

"_Anakin, the council isn't that horrible. They were just... having a bad day. Oh don't scoff at me, Jedi have bad days too. Just sit and wait outside the door then, alright? This will be over before you know it, and then we can go visit Qui-Gon."_

_Anakin refused to let go though. Kneeling down so that he is at eye level with the child, Obi-Wan caught his eye. "Hey, kid. What's wrong?"_

_Shifting his eyes away, Anakin mumbled. "I just… Being so near the Council again… It makes me want a second chance. More than ever now, I want to be a Jedi. I want to go around the galaxy helping people. I want to be just like you, Obi-Wan."_

_What could he say to such an earnest plea? "Anakin. You will be a Jedi, I promise. I will do everything in my power to ensure that is so." _

* * *

Anakin was getting antsy. Obi-Wan had been inside the conference room for ages. He was ashamed that he confided his deepest wishes to Obi-Wan just before he went in, but he couldn't help it, couldn't lie when the young Jedi's understanding eyes were pinned on him. But now Obi-Wan would be worried about him and unable to concentrate on his own test. Because that had to be what he's doing in there, being tested by the Council like how they tested Anakin, right? Anakin didn't think it was needed. Obi-Wan had been through enough. It was why he wanted to be here, just a door away from his lost dreams, because Obi-Wan had been there for him and more the past few days, and it was time for him to return the favor.

The door finally opened, and Obi-Wan emerged. He looked different, somehow. He carried himself differently, his steps had purpose as he walked quickly towards Anakin, who rose from his seat to greet him. Obi-Wan's eyes were tired, but there was triumph in them too.

As Obi-Wan knelt down to talk to him, Anakin realized that his braid, the symbol of his Padawanhood or whatever it was called, was gone. "They made you a Jedi Knight? They did, didn't they? That's why they called for a meeting? Wizard!"

Smiling, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes they did. But I have even better news, Anakin. The Council has decided to reverse their previous decision. You're going to be trained as a Jedi, Anakin."

Speechless, Anakin stared at Obi-Wan. He was going to be a Jedi. He was going to be like Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Struck dumb, he could only express his gratitude by throwing himself with all his might at the young Jedi Knight. Surprised by the sudden weight crashing on him, Obi-Wan was sent tumbling to the ground and they laid together there, laughing their happiness and triumph to the ceilings.

Back in the chambers Obi-Wan had just exited, the Jedi Council Masters watched the happy pair outside. Though still smarting from the impudent censure that was just handed to them by a young upstart Knight, they could not deny the rightness of the scene before them. It was indeed the will of the Force.

* * *

-End-


End file.
